Revertire Lumine
by liondancer17
Summary: Alois is reborn as an innocent, happy child in modern England, where he is protected by Hannah. However, his new life is interrupted by a vengeful demon Ciel, who will not forget the past, and Sebastian, who is bound to him. It's controlled chaos at least, until Alois regains his past memories, and begins to split his personality in half...
1. Chapter 1

A/N

New fic!

This one is going to be centered around Alois, of course, but most of the (not already dead) cast will appear. All of your questions will be explained in time, but feel free to ask anyway.

As always, the prologue will be short, but the rest is much longer. These are short snippets of Alois's childhood, all of the rest of it will be shown through flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The night that Alois James Dantes was born, the full moon set the earth alight, and the stars fell, one bye one, into the sea.

The blonde child with the shining blue eyes was not originally to be called Alois. He was originally named Ian Alexander Dantes, right up until the moment his mother held him. When she saw his eyes, and felt the glow of his very soul, she knew his name.

The name that their beautiful maid, Hannah, told him he was going to have.

"Alois."

* * *

The first person Alois reached for was Hannah.

Only she could calm him down when he was crying. Only she could get him to smile and laugh, that special little laugh that all children had. When she left the room, Alois would cry and cry until she held him again, rocking him in her arms, his head buried against her chest.

Hannah acted as if she didn't notice. As if it didn't warm her to her very core when she realized that _she _was the one who he loved. That he had really treasured her all along, deep in his very soul.

It was true that Luka's soul was what made her love her little royal so very much, but it wasn't that alone. Even now, when Luka's soul was waiting inside his mother to be born again, she still loved Alois.

He was just like his brother. Filled with love and light and just...goodness. That was twisted in his previous life, turning him into a little monster, but his true heart was one like his brother, and that made him special.

And that made Hannah love him, truly.

The tiny blonde boy's fingers curled around Hannah's hand, and he nestled against her chest, letting out a sigh of contentment.

Hannah could feel his soul shining with pure light and joy.

And she was never happier.

* * *

Every night, Hannah would sing to him stories of a little boy and his brother who ruled the world with dreams.

Everyone called the older brother "_your royal highness,_" and they rejoiced in the light that the two brothers brought to the world.

And the one who always protected them was a beautiful angel with long, silver hair, and dark purple eyes. She shielded them in her black wings, and whispered sweet stories about everything in the world.

And it was then that Alois would smile.

* * *

Alois's first word was "love."

He looked right at Hannah when he said it. He extended out his arms, and whispered in a voice so soft that only the demoness could hear it.

"Love."

Hannah wasn't sure whether it meant that he loved her, or a request that she would show him love.

Either way, she held him tight, and whispered that she loved him until she couldn't speak anymore.

* * *

The little boy hated spiders.

He would scream and cry and flail when he saw one. His mother and father would quickly soothe him as best as they could, but nothing would calm him.

Nothing but when Hannah stepped on it with her heel, and Alois could see the black smear, and know it would never move again.

Hannah wasn't soothed.

She would never be, as long as those filthy creatures still existed.

* * *

When Luka was born, Alois changed.

Everything revolved around Luka. When Alois was held, Luka had to be held as well. When Alois was fed, Luka must be fed. When he went to sleep, they had to sleep in the same bed, or Alois would not sleep at all.

And both of them were happy.

And both of them were loved.

Hannah, if she was sliced with the demon sword right now, could have died the happiest she had ever been in her life.

* * *

The worst nights were he nightmares.

Alois would draw them sometimes, and try to explain.

"He hurts. I didn't like touches. I was real sad."

Hannah would stroke his hair, biting her lip solemnly.

"You were all sad. I didn't like it. You shouldn't be sad."

"I'm not, young master. I will never be sad with you."

And neither would he.

Ever again.

* * *

A/N

Just the first chapter.

The plot really rolls next time.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Back again!

I love Alois and Hannah. So much. I wish there was more with them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

(Hannah's POV)

Maybe she deserved to live like this. Maybe it was her fault, because she had chosen to rebel against God.

But surely...surely...

It wasn't his.

It would never be. Her beloved masters...Luka and Alois...nothing could be their faults.

They were too good for this.

She loved them more than anything.

More than her own life.

More than they loved each other, surely.

They were goodness and light.

They were angels. They were God's children.

And she would protect them.

Forever.

From the monsters.

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

"Sebastian." The Young Earl drawled, blue eyes dull with sloth. "Will you come over here? I am rather bored."

The scarlet eyes of the demon lord blazed with anger, and he drew closer, hands clenched tightly.

"What is it, Young Master?"

The Earl smiled.

"I have heard that the soul of my old rival has found its way to Earth once more."

"Yes, My Lord, Trancey has returned."

And so, Ciel smiled.

"Then let us take some time to check upon him, shall we?"

"Yes...My Lord."

* * *

A/N

Last intro chappie.

Now we shall begin.

I am so sorry. I just wanted _something _out.

Next chapter will be four-thousand words. Promise.


End file.
